Where Do Babies Come From?
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Sakuno wished she hadn't been sick that day. This was such an easy question, why didn't she know the answer. With the help from most of the team...they are all wrong? R&R!


**Chibi-Kari: This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction. I don't own. I've only watched about 20 episodes, but I've read quite a few fanfictions. I've read quite a few referring to Sakuno's grandmother getting sick. Does that really happen in the show? If so can someone tell me what episode? Please give me any suggestions; I'll gladly accept flames also!**

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

Sakuno settled down on the lush grass under the sakura tree across from the tennis courts. She sighed heavily, it was a beautiful day and the only thing that could make it better was if the sakura tree was in blossom and she didn't have homework for her health class. She looked up longingly at the boy's regulars playing tennis. Sakuno would give anything to play tennis at the moment, but the girls club was canceled for the day because the coach was out on a family emergency. So this lovely Friday afternoon was ruined by her homework, which her grandmother told her she had to have done before they went home for the night.

"Okay, this won't be that bad." She settled the crisp take home test on her lap. "One question?" She turned the back of the paper and saw nothing else; letting a small squeal escape her lips, she exclaimed "Well this should be simple! One little essay question." She fished in her book bag for a writing utensil.

"What are you doing, Sakuno-san?" Asked a deep male voice.

She jumped at the voice and flung her only pencil slightly away from her. "Oh, Momo-senpai!" A light blush rose from the bridge of her nose. She just couldn't believe she was that off guard, "I'm working on my homework for health class. We have a take home test. It's only one question, isn't that lucky?"

Momo shook his head yes as bent to retrieve her pencil. "What's the question?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she shook her head, "I hadn't looked yet. Thank you." She glanced down at the paper as she held her pencil in her hand again. The color drained from her face. It had to be from the one lesson she missed. At the time she was thankful that she had a high fever. She gulped. "It's from the one day I missed."

"Well, what about your book? Wouldn't it be in there?" He asked gesturing towards her bag.

Her face paled even more, "Um…Tomo-chan is borrowing it all weekend." Her eyes started to water as she looked back down at the paper.

"Eh. Don't cry. Maybe I can help you. What is it?" He asked as he plopped down next to the girl.

Her face brightened and she wiped away her tears. "Yeah! You would know it for sure! The question is: How is a baby conceived?" She looked at him expectantly.

Momo's face paled. It was one thing to be asked the question, but the truth was, "I don't know." He scratched the back of his head lightly and put on his goofiest smile so the petite girl beside him wouldn't cry again, "I kind of missed that class, too. I think it was something to do with tennis." He watched as her small face scrunched up again, "Um…but I'm sure one of the other guys knows." He glanced around trying to find someone to help him, and his eyes landed on the perfect two people: Eiji and Oishi. "Over there. Those two are perfect to ask! Come on!"

He quickly picked up her bag as she slowly stood up behind them. They made there way over.

"Hey Momo-chan. Sakuno-san." Oishi smiled politely as Eiji waved energetically.

"We have a bit of a problem." Momo said as he gestured between himself and Sakuno. "See Sakuno here has a health take home test and her book is gone. Now it's one question, but neither of us know the answer."

"Oh what's the question?" Eiji asked as he started to bounce on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped together.

"How are babies made?" Momo asked as he looked on excitedly. This was easier than he thought.

Eiji bounced up really high this time, "I know! They are made in a factory, then a stork brings them to a loving mom and dad!"

Oishi just rolled his eyes and patted his doubles partner on the head, "No they aren't. God makes them and then puts them in the stomach of a mother and then it appears in her hands a few months later."

Eiji hit his partner in the arm, "That's just stupid."

"Well, yours was too!" Oishi said as he crossed his arms, "That's what my parents told me. I missed that day in health class. We had a tennis game."

"Ah! I told you I missed it because of tennis!" Momo said as he looked at the girl. Her face was now staring intently at the ground.

"Momo, you didn't miss that day because of the same game. You guys aren't even the same year." Eiji said as he shook his head.

"I know who would know Sakuno-san." Oishi said as he smiled down at the girl, "Inui knows everything. He'll know for sure."

The group approached the tall boy taking notes while watching Kaidoh hit balls that Tezuka was throwing at him. He was muttering to himself, "Data. Wonderful, more data."

"Um…Inou," Oishi waited for the tall boy to turn to him. "Sakuno has a project and we didn't know the answer."

"Well, what is it?" He asked while pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"How are babies made?" Eiji asked while slightly tilting from side to side.

Inui's eyes widened slightly and he cleared his breath. He raised an eyebrow slowly, "Maybe I should make some of my juice for you to drink." The team shuddered as he continued, "It's basic knowledge. I read about it online years ago. Babies are made in America in test tubes."

There was a hissing sound as Kaidoh aimed a ball at Inui's head, "Don't lie to them…hssss…it's for Sakuno-san's tests. I read about it in my science class. Humans come from animals. They slowly change. I was a snake before I turned human."

This time a ball came flying from Tezuka. "No you didn't! No one was animals before humans. You're thinking of evolution and the theory of Darwin." The ball hit Kaidoh squarely in the head. "And everyone stop bothering my practice. Twenty laps!" He barked out as they all started to run. Sakuno just stood in awe. She hoped this was the last of the team they would ask. The only thing she was thankful for was the Ryoma was out sick today. It would be horribly embarrassing for him to hear about this. She shook her head and looked down at the clay beneath her feet. She heard Momo come up next to her.

He glanced down at the young girl next to him. Asking the team was obviously getting them nowhere. But he suddenly had a strike of genius, "Why don't we go to the bookstore and see if we can find your book. If we can find it then we can look up the answer."

Sakuno's head snapped up and over at Momo as a big smile graced her features, "That's a wonderful idea Momo-senpai." She turned to the other members of the team and bowed, "Thank you all for your help."

Eiji smiled and patted the young girl on her head, "What are senpais for?"

"Telling people incorrect data, obviously." Inui muttered to himself.

"Ten more laps! Momo take Sakuno to the bookstore." Tezuka ordered as he took charge of his court once again.

"Ee." Momo muttered as he grabbed Sakuno by the arm and started to run off the court before Tezuka changed his mind and made him run too.

The walk to the bookstore was silent as the two walked next to each other. Women walking down the street pointed and giggled at the two that looked like a couple. The boy carrying her bag, which was obviously a girl's bag. She had littered the material with Cardcaptor and Hikaru No Go patches.

Sakuno blushed and looked up at her senpai, "I think they think we look like a couple. Let me have my bag back, please. Thank you for carrying it, though." She bowed and accepted her bag back as they walked in the store.

"I'll go and ask for it." Momo muttered; it would be better if they didn't go together. He realized they did look vaguely like a couple and it was awkward, especially since he was with Echizen's girlfriend…or future girlfriend if Echizen ever got his act together. When he got a negative response about the book he stalked back to Sakuno, "Sorry, they don't have the book in stock."

Her eyes turned down to her feet as she dug her toe into the rug. What was she going to do? She had to turn this in during Saturday's half day. Why didn't she know this? It seemed natural, but what she really couldn't believe is that none of the guys knew. Of course they were too wrapped up in Tennis to even think about anything else. She knew it had something to do with boys and girls and kissing. But that's as far as she knew. "Uhg, isn't it supposed to be something you just know. How babies are made!" She rubbed her temple in a circular motion.

"How babies are made? Are you two thinking of making a baby?" A low voice broke through the silence that had enveloped the two of them.

"Ah!" Momo pointed at the man in front of them. "You! The lecherous monk!" Sakuno just raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

The new man in front of her balled his fists and leaned closely towards Momo, "I'm just picking up some…er…reading materials." He said as he shook a stack of magazines. "Why do you need to know how babies are made?" He asked turning his eyes to the young girl in front of him.

He couldn't quite place her, but her knew he saw her before. Then it hit him when he saw her shift her sight down slightly, this was the old hag's granddaughter. She was pretty. Took after her mother instead of the old hag, he thought as he chuckled lightly.

"For a test answer." She answered lightly.

He smirked to himself. The old hag would pitch a fit if she knew what he was going to do, "I can tell you two. I'm surprised that you didn't already know, brat." He said turning to the boy next to him.

Sakuno smiled at the man, he would have to know. After agreeing to go back to his place, after Momo protested but agreed when she said she would go either way, they entered his car.

After a short ride, they arrived at the temple.

The monk had put out tea for them, and Sakuno had found a most adorable cat and placed it in her lap. "Well, the easiest way to describe this is by showing you these." The monk patted his hand on the magazines at his side.

Sakuno nodded her head as a young woman with black hair entered the room. The woman's eyes widened instantly, "Uncle! What are you doing?" She jumped forward and grabbed the magazines from her uncle, "Were you going to show these nasty things to them!" She started waving them in her hands.

"What's going on?" A slightly groggy voice rang out from the adjoining hallway.

Sakuno's eyes widened as she registered who had just walked in the room, wearing ducky pajamas. "Ryoma-kun!" She jumped up slightly causing a mew to be released from the cat that had settled comfortably in her lap.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw the coach's daughter with his cat on her lap. As he scanned the rest of the room he noticed his father, his cousin, and his senpai. Wait his father was there. That can't be good. In another glance he noticed his father's dirty magazine, "Dirty old man, you weren't going to show those to them were you?"

"If I hadn't come in and stopped your father he would have." His cousin huffed. She turned to

Sakuno and asked, "What made you let him show you something like this?"

Sakuno blushed, so this man she thought was a monk was really Ryoma's father. This was embarrassing, there was no way she could say anything now, "Um…I needed the answer to this." She blushed harder as she handed the paper to Ryoma's cousin.

The young woman took the paper and blushed lightly, "Oh. Well, I can help you with this. Come with me." She gestured to have Sakuno follow her into the kitchen.

Ryoma stalked over to Sakuno's abandoned place and sat down, "Dirty old man. How could you do that?"

His father smirked back at him, "Easily."

Momo looked between the two, "He's your father? You're wearing ducky pajamas?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes at Momo as he turned back to glare at his father. Their silence was interrupted by Sakuno's loud voice, "That goes in where?"

The three men looked over at the entrance door, as Ryoma's father started to laugh. The two boys just glance between each other and the door. In a flash Sakuno was back, a completed test paper in her hand and a deep blush on her cheeks, one she was sure was permanent.

"So how are babies made?" Momo asked as he stood up.

She laughed uncomfortably, "Not any of the ways you guys thought. Um..." With that she made a break for the door and ran down the road. She'd be going home alone. As she ran along, leaving two confused boys in her wake, she prayed that she wouldn't meet another boy for the rest of the day.

**The End**

**Chibi-Kari: All responses are welcome. Thanks! I know the characters are a little out of character, sorry about that.**


End file.
